Albert Burckhardt
Albert Burckhardt, is the right-hand man of King Byron of Stein. He "acts as both King Byron's right-hand man and knight. This loyal vassal is willing to sacrifice anything for the sake of King Byron." Background Albert's mother was Byron's wet nurse, meaning that Albert grew up alongside Byron in Stein Castle and has known him since infancy. He spent his childhood growing up with Byron and Nico, as well as Robert. The latter would often take the three out and was well-trusted by them, until he left Stein Castle, after which point Albert became wary of Robert upon seeing him again. Appearance Albert has short, dark brown hair and brown eyes and he wears a pair of top-rimmed glasses at all times other than when sleeping, since he can’t see at all without them. He is typically seen in a brown collared shirt and black tie. He also wears a Stein knight coat that is black with silver trimming and accessories. He has brown leather gloves on his hands and a silver sword at his waist. When in his normal knight uniform (for around Stein Castle and Wysteria Palace, when on-duty; refer to infobox image.): Albert has a long, black coat which comes down to below his knees on his left side, then above his knees on his right side. This has silver trims along the lapels, then down the front, then around the folded parts of the sleeves. The coat fastens over his right side with clips, which are silver and have silver crosses at the end. There are also silver diamond decorations running down the left side of the front. He has a silver attachment to his left breast pocket which is a means of communication between himself, Byron and Nico, and two silver chains hanging over his right shoulder. Then, he has a brown belt around his hips, with a silver rectangle buckle, along with a second belt which holds his sword up. Said sword is large and silver, and on his left side, indicating that he's right-handed. Under the coat, he wears a brown shirt with a darker brown tie, brown trousers and black boots, the latter having silver trims and a decorative pattern down the front. They also have two straps on the right boot, with silver clasps, and the left foot has a silver band over the top of the foot. When in his casual clothes (those seen when he's on his own or with the Princess Elect; refer to the image to the right.): He simply takes off his coat and stays in his brown shirt, although he doesn't wear his tie and opens the buttons at the top. He keeps his breast pocket decoration on, then wears the same trousers and boots as his normal outfit. When in his casual clothes (those seen when he’s out in town; refer to the image to the lower-right.): He wears a brown jacket that comes down to his hips, which has a belt clasped by gold buckles. The jacket closes on the right side of the front with gold buttons, although these are on the left side as well. He has a gold decoration on the left lapel of the jacket, then a white shirt underneath. He then wears grey-brown trousers with boots that come just above his ankles, black and white a gold decoration chain across the top and side of the foot. Personality Albert has a very blunt and straightforward way of speaking. When addressing the main character, he tends to speak with as little words as possible. Albert dislikes the Princess Elect, which can be seen with how he interacts with them. The reason behind this attitude stems from his opinion about the Princess System in Wysteria. He believes that people born into nobility are the only ones qualified to be in that position because they understand the world of nobles. He views those who are civilians are not qualified to become Princess Elect since they do not possess experience from being in nobility. Additionally, Albert is quite untrusting of other nations, particularly Wysteria at first in Byron’s route due to the lack of diplomatic relations between the two countries. He is quick to act and almost impulsive if he deems himself, Byron or his knights to be threatened, and is actually not as level-headed as he puts across because of his extreme loyalty. Even though he is to some degree cold toward the Princess Elect, although he attempts to remain cool and controlled around the her, he tends to sometimes lose this composure and become a bit more flustered or embarrassed in her presence. When he’s with her, though, he will have moments of becoming more vocal and expressive of his feelings, being more open and honest. Despite his rough way of acting, he has a deep sense of loyalty towards King Byron and holds him in the highest esteem. Albert does not outwardly get along with Nico, and he will often display anger or irritation when around or speaking to him, but also has moments of being quite playful with him, often agreeing to partake in little competitions with him or duelling together. Albert also appears to have a habit of avoiding people's gaze or looking away from them when flustered or embarrassed. Although Albert isn’t the most expressive of people and speaks in a monotone voice most of the time, he does display a considerable amount of emotion and is a bit less controlled in that respect. Albert tends to act respectably toward Byron, but is closer to him than anyone else, and so is more open and honest with him. He knows he can speak his mind to Byron, although most of the time he'll try to keep his personal problems to himself to avoid causing trouble, such as when he told Byron that he’s taciturn and has been since he was a child. Trivia * His color theme is brown. * His star sign is Taurus. * He is the latest character to have his main route released. * His animal companion is his pet brown rabbit, Benjamin. ** Albert mentioned that he found Benjamin injured by the place, so he decided to look after him. ** It was also stated that Benjamin got his name because he was first found eating a benjamin fig tree. * Albert ranked 8th in Ikemen Top Boyfriend 2017 with 113,637 votes. ** He ranked 3rd in 'Most Likely to Adore Your Cooking' with 32,673 votes. * It is mentioned in the Destiny in Stein event that he was also read stories by the former queen of Stein, Byron's mother, on odd occasions, and that when she read them the story about a woman and the wolf she fell in love with, he fell asleep halfway through. * It is also mentioned in this that he sometimes feels uncomfortable that his opinions will usually differ from those of Byron and Nico, and how the two seem to think alike, a contrast to his often distanced thoughts. This is often shown when Albert expects Byron to agree with him over Nico, but the opposite will happen, causing him irritation. Other Image GalleryCategory:Suitors